New Hope
by dizzy-hope
Summary: What happens when Edward is the missing link to finding out what heppened to Bella's mother so many years ago? Will she trust him? Or run from the truth she's been wanting for so many years?
1. Chapter 1

**Please go easy on me. I dont mind helpful critasisam. Oh, and if the text changes to this (**_hello, my name is..._**) that means they are talking in Italian. ok? Hope you'll like it...;)**

* * *

><p>A new day, a new school. Anyone would think that sending someone to another school, after they have been expelled from ten others would be crazy. But no, not with Charlie, he seemed to think that i would some how straighten up. We both know that that will never happen. Ever since my mums disappearince two years ago, i've stopped trying at things like school; stopped careing about what people say about me. The police couldn't find her body, so that gave me hope that she was alive. But after two whole years of nothing, you kinda give up hope. The strang thing was that before she disapeared, a note was left laying in the middle of my bed. Saying:<p>

Dear Bella,

No matter what happens, do not come looking for me, it'll be really bad for you. I've made up my mind and sadly that does not

inclued you. I still love you, but this is a new life that i wouldn't want you to be apart of.

Don't look for me.

Mum

New life. Two words that stood out on the page from the rest. Proof that she was alive, living. All i had to do was find out where? Untill then, i was stuck living with my father. Charlie. If i couldn't make it in this tiny town-Forks-then it was the end of the line for me. The rest of the family have given up on me.

Sighing, i stuffed the note in the back pocket of my black jeans. My bright green blouse stood out in comparrision to the jeans. My long dark brown hair was being difficult in this rainy weather, so all i could do was brush it and hope it wont frizz.

"Bella! Your going to be late," Charlie called from the frount door.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." It was only school. Running down the stairs and throwing my bag over my shoulder, i looked at the clock on the wall. Eight o'clock! "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Nothing," i scoffed, not wanting to be a bitch...for once.

"Are you sure?" He sounded worried.

"Just leave it." I stomed out the frount door and into my truck. "_People these days,, dont know how to mind there own buisness_." Italian. Something i picked up over the years. Great for insulting people, unless they can speek fluent Italian.

Charlie jumped in his police car and drove off, out of sigh before i could think about whether to go to school or hang out here. School, i decided. If i dont like it, i'll come straight back. The turnoff was easy to find and the school was even easier. About five brick buildings rose up in frount of me, sourounded by endless forests. At lest i could hide out in the forest if i had enough.

After getting my timetable from a stubby looking redhead, i walked straight for the tree line.

"Um, excuse me?" a high pitched voice came from behind me.

Who the hell would be at school this early? Besides me. I was standing about ten steps into the tree line. Turning, i saw one of the most beautiful girls ever. Shourt, skiny and pale as a goast, with spiky black hair. Her disigner clothes gave her away as some rich snob, and i instantly had my gaurd up.

"What do you want?" I asked a little more harsly then normal, but this girl made me uneasy.

If she noticed my tone, she ignorred it. "I was just wondering why you were walking into the forest, is all."

"What are you stalking me?"

"No. I had to come to school early to finish a paper and i saw you walking in here through that classroom over there," she explained, pointing to one of the buildings.

"_And now shes stalking me. Great_," i mummered to myself, then swiched to english. She looked amussed at something. "Well, i'm going to go now."

She followed me out into the parking lot, then turned and walked over to a shiny silver volvo. Four other people huddled around it, all extreamly white, all beautiful. Even the three guys. By this point everyone had arived by now and the lot was full of crowds. A place i didn't want to be. Climbing into my truck, i put my head on my bag and spread out along the seat. I was asleep in minutes.

Tap. Tap.

"Arrggg." Rolling over and sitting up, i came face to face with a blondish haired boy. He had a football jursy on. If there was one thing i dont like, it was popular people who think they'er better then everyone else. Opening the door, i grabbed my bag and jumped out. "What?"

"I was walking by and saw you asleep in your truck."

"And? You decide to wake me up?"

"Well, i didn't know you were alseep. I though you passed out or something...," he explained, growing frustrated. Good.

"Well next time, leave me alone," i spat, turning to walk away. A hand shot out and grabbed my arm. Looking around, the parking lot was full. Must be lunch. Everyone within ear shot turned towards us, expecting a fight. And thats what i was going to give. Clinching my fist, i whipped around and hit him in the nose. He dropped my arm and i stepped back. "Don't ever touch me."

He swung a punch at me and hit me right on the left side of the face. After being in so many fights, it didn't really faze me. I hit back, landing a blow on his temple. Cheers rang up from all around as he fell to the ground. I turned around to face everyone, expecting him to stay down. When peoples eyes looked behind me, i knew he was getting back up. Spining around, i wasn't expecting him to be right behind me. He raised his fist and i closed my eyes, ready for the blow that would break my nose and end the fight. After counting to ten, my eyes opened to find someone standing in frount of me. Moving to the side to get a better look, a arm snaked out and stopped me.

"Say there," a velvet voice told me. A feeling of peace washed over me and i felt safe with this stranger. The blondish haired boy was laying on his back, his eyes closed. He looked peaceful.

Sudden realiseation hit me. "You knocked him out," i exclaimed. I have no problem with fighting, but one thing i do not like is when people get knocked out. Something about them laying their, still, unmoving. It was unatural. I pushed my way passed the bronze haired guy who was blocking my path, so i could check for a pulse. When i was sure he was fine, i faced the crowed of people stairing. "Why are you all still here? Get to class," i yelled, much to they'er surprise. After a moment, they melted away.

"Are you alright?" The bronze haired boy asked.

He was tall, pale and gorgious beyond belife. But i was in a bad mood, and dont care about what other people look like. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He looked confussed. "I was trying to help you."

"I dont need help. I know how to fight," i said, looking down. "And you didn't have to knock him out."

"Tecnicly, i didn't." Seeing the disbelife on my face, he continued. "He jumped up and ran into be, then he fell back and hit his head on the road."

"Well, thats alright. I guess. But i have to take him to the hospital."

"Why? He was the one trying to knock you out not two minutes ago." He was frowning in confusment. I felt the need to explain why to this insainly hot guy, but as always, my rebeliouse side came out in defence.

"Its none of your buisness. Now are you going to help me or not?" I raised my eye brows and put my hands on my hips.

"I'll take him," he said after a minute of silence. "You need to go to class and act like a normal school girl."

"School girl?" I scoffed.

All he did was laugh, pick up the blondish haired guy and walked over to his car. I was still standing in the rain when he drove off, unable to move. Did he just call me a school girl? I was no such thing. The second bell sent me running to building three where i was ment to be for biology. It was my forth class of the day, which ment that i had missed two classes and both lunches. Perfect. The less time i spent with people, the better. Thankfully no one talked to me, in both biology and gym. As soon as the bell rung, i was out the door and in my truck before anyone had gotting out of the building.

At home, Charlie left a note on the answering machine, saying that he was going to be late and not to wait up for him. Now what was i ment to do? Homework? No. Well i sure as hell didn't want to sit in an empty house till i felt tired enough to go to sleep. Putting my coat back on, i decided to go for a drive. Check out the town.

After realiseing that there was not much to do in the town of Forks, i drove out of town. On my way to Port Angeles, i noticed a thin strip of durt going through the green trees, bearly seeable. Shrugging, i turned onto it. Maybe it led to some place i could be alone. Yet after a mile or so, a house came into view. Shit. Backing up so i could get the hell off of someone elses property, it was met by honking. A silver volvo was behind me. Driving forward so i didn't crash into it, i could see that there was more then one car behind me. The house was three stories and looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Before i was out of my car, someone was knocking on my window. The bronze haired boy from school. Oh please dont tell me that this is his house. Stepping out of my truck, i could see that four other people were there. The spiky haired girl from this morning, a beautiful blond girl, a honey coloured guy and a big bulky black haired guy.

"Um, hi," i started.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" Asked the bronze haired guy. He seemed more mature then his age. And how the hell did he know my name?

"Well i was going for a drive and i wanted to see where this track led." No way was i going to be nervious around a bunch of high schoolers.

"And you never though once that it could lead to someones home?" This came from the blond girl. I instantly took a dislikeing to her.

"Who are you?"

"Rosalie. The person who lives here."

"Ok, then, Rosalie. I am sorry that i trasspassed on your property, but that is no need to be a bitch about it. If you want to press charges, im sure you can find out where i live," i challenged. Before i could jump back in my truck and get the hell out of here, the little spiky haired girl spoke up.

"Why dont you stay for dinner?"

"I cant. I have to get home before my dad finds out im gone."

"Who's your father?"

"Chief Swan." I watched as all of there faces become expressionless. "What?"

"Nothing," Bronze haired boy snapped, pushing me towards the truck. "You sould go."

Confussed, i hoped in and slammed the door, not likeing the way they were looking at me. Something was up, something to do with my dad. And i was going to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!"

"Mmm...What?" I asked, irritated. Mr Burner was looking at me ecpectantly.

"I would like it if you would pay attention in my class."

"I don't care what you want," i spat, unable to stop myself.

Its been two weeks since my little conversation with Rosealie and the rest of her family. They hadn't been to school or told me any more information about why they acted so wierd. By now i was in a bad mood, and just waiting for school to end so i could go tho their house and demand they tell me what they know.

"That it it, Isabella! To the princables office. Now!"

"Whatever." Not like i've acually ever gone there. I just wait out in the forest untill my next class.

At the start second lunch, i decided that i couldn't wait. I needed to know what they knew, and now. The cab of my truck was warm compared to the rain that was pouring down. The turn off to the house was harder to find in the down poure, but not impossible. The house looked creepy in the dark weather, sourounded by dark forests. I shivered.

Running up to the door, banging on it as hard as i could, there was no movement from inside. They must be out.

"Dammit!" Now i had to go all the way back to school. Great. My dad was going to kill me just for ditching. Thats when something hit me; dad. Maybe he knew why they were acting so wierd.

With my new idea in tow, i made my way back to the truck.

* * *

><p>By the time Charlie got home from work, his dinner was done. I was sitting in the loungroom, planning on talking to him before he got lost in food.<p>

"Bella?"

"Im in the loungroom. I...need to talk to you."

He rounded the courner and saw me sitting, so he sat opposit me. "Whats going on?"

"Ineed you to tell me what happened the night of mums disapearance," i said slowly.

Instantly, he shot up and walked back. "We are not having this conversation," he shouted, then stormed out.

And that was that. The subject was dropped.

* * *

><p>The next day, school dragged on and on. I sat by myself and ignorred those who staired at me. However, when i walked into biology and saw the bronze haired boy seated next to my seat, my guard rose higher and i took it apone myself to ignore him. Thankfully he had the same idea. Just to piss me off, after the teacher called out the roll (at which i finally found out his name-Edward) he put us on a group assignment.<p>

"Now, this assignment is quite big and you's may need to see each other outside of school hours, as this is not a class assignment."

"_Perfect_," i whispered to myself. Edward shaked beside me with silent laughter. Could he know what i was saying? It is possible that he could know Italian.

When the bell went, i took my chance to take one step closer to finding out what he knew. "Maybe i sould come to your's tonight," i suggested,"So we can get a head start."

"That would be great," he smiled, his eyes melting into mine. A warmth spreed over me as i looked into his eyes, and i felt like i could tell him everything. His eyes held mine untill the bell rang. He rushed out the door before i was even standing. I sware his eyes were a deeper colour then last time i saw him.

Not wanting to waist to much time on how hot he is, i left school early so i could go get ready. I know i was only going there for an assignment (and more info about what they knew), but i have nerver been over a guys home. And a guys never wanted to introduce me to their family.

* * *

><p>I was nervious in a different kind of way when i pulled up out frount of his house. My belly fluttered and i felt dizzy. How strang, i've never felt this way before. But i was here on a mission, not to get all friendly with these people.<p>

"Good afternoon, Bella," a voice came from behind me. Stunned, i whirled around and faced the short pixie girl. "Im Alice."

"Oh, hay. Nice to finally know your name." I had to be polite if i wanted them to tell me what they knew- i think. Its worth a try. "Where is Edward?"

"Oh, he's gone to the shops with Esme, he sould be back soon."

"Esme?"

"Our mum," she explained, reaching for my hand and pulling me inside. Her hand was extremly cold. She sat me down in one of the lovely leather chairs while she told me about her family; names, places they used to live.

I was more interested in the house. The whole bottom floor was one big open space, with a door on one side leading to the kitchen. If i turned around, i could see a huge window made of glass that went along the whole back of the house. A river glemed in the distance.

"_Nice house_," i mummered.

"Thanks. We've been here for only a few short years, but it feels like forever," she added dramaticly.

Shock filled me. "Wait. You speek Italian?"

"Yeah, my whole family does."

Ahh, shit. Thats why Edward was laughing in class when the teacher told us we had to do an assignment together. Yet, he still wanted me to come over.

"Hay, Alice?" I asked coursiously.

"Yes?"

"Does Edward have...an, um, girlfriend?" I looked down when i spoke, knowing that i would be blushing.

She was silent for a moment. I started to panick. "No." She said a last, and i breathed a sigh of realife. Then she squelled. "You like Edward!"

"I do not," i hissed.

"Don't worry, i wont tell Edward," she promised. "Now, how bout be go do something fun till they arrive?"

"Sure, like what?"

"Dress up!" She clapped her hands together.

Hell no was i playing dress up. Looking around, i spotted a play station under the flat screen tv. "How bout tha?" I asked, pointing.

Her face fell. "Fine, but Emmett would want to play. Wait here." And she walked upstairs.

Once a grinning Emmett walked down the stairs, i was instantly regretting it. He looked like an ultamit player and he was so big. As soon as the game was on, i forgot where i was and focused on the violance that was modern warfar three. After i killed Emmett five times in a row, he started getting angry.

"Dammit! Why didn't you tell me you played?"

I shrugged as i dodged another one of his attacks. A few minutes passed-of me killing him-when i heard a car pull up. Edwards home. Emmett turned the consol off and Alice raced up the stairs, out of sight.

A gorgious woman appeared in the door way, carrying four heavy looking shopping bags. Her soft heart shaped face was welcoming. As soon as she saw me, sitting there awkwardly, her face lit up and she turned around to whisper something in someones ear. A handsome blond man appeared from behind the door. Im guessing that these are the parents; Esme and Carlisle.

"Well hello," Esme said, shifting the bags to one hand and shaking my hand. "So nice to finally meet you." Her hand was just as cold as Alice's was.

"You too."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

How could i say no to such a face? "Sure."

"I'll call you when im ready," she said, walking towards the kitchen. Everyone seemed to have better thing to do, and before i knew it, i was left alone in their big loungroom.

"Do you like it?" A warm vioce came from behind me.

"Ahh!" I jumped and jolted forward a few steps. "Don't ever sneek up on me again!" I hissed at a laughing Edward. He was wearing dark fitted jeans and a light blue button down shirt. It made me feel underdressed in my black jeans and gray sweet shirt.

"Shall we get started on our assignment?"

This was it, Bella. Now or never. "Acually, i wanted to ask you what you knew about my father. I noticed your reactions the other day."

"Oh," he mummered. Not seeming to realize it, he took my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. My belly fluttered, untill he dropped it, seeming to realize what he had done. I blushed.

When we walked into the kitchen, Esme looked up from her cutting board. She looked at Edward, then at me and smiled.

"Esme, Bella has something to ask you," he said slowly.

I do? Shrugging, i reapted my question. "What do you know aboout my father?" Her face fell a little.

"I know very little about your father. I've only ever heard of him once, through all the stories," she explained, walking over and standing in frount of me.

"Stories? Someone told you stories about my dad?"

"No. Like i said, only little about him was told." She hesitated, then added. "The rest was about a girl named Bella Swan."

"But im Bella Swan," i whispered, shaking my head. They were all crazy. No one could tell stories about me.

"I know."

"This makes no sense." My head was exploding. They knew stories about me from someone who knew me, who was conected to my father..."_Mum_."

I watched as she nodded, then went back to cutting. I stumbled back into a chair and just sat there, stairing. These people knew my mother before she went missing, she told stories about me. But that was over two years ago, probly more. Wouldn't they forget? Unless...

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" My voice was going up a few octives and i was praticly crying by now. Edward took a few steps back, leaning on a wall.

When Esme finally spoke, i couldn't believe what i was hearing. "A month ago."


	3. Chapter 3

My feet slapped hard against the wooden floor and i ran out the nearest door-the back door. I could heard Edward call my name, then Esme hushing him. After awhile of runing, i lost sight of where i was and fell to the dirt.

This was not possible-was it? My mum-who has been missing for two years-was alive and in contact with these strang people.

"This can't be happening," i yelled to no one, hitting the hard ground with my fist. I need to let of some steem, and maybe punching something was the only thing how. Standing, i walked over to a large oak and drew back my arm. This was probably going to break my hand, but at lest it will help me clear my head. I hope. My hand snaked out and connected to the bass of the tree with a shudder.

"Fuck!" Pain shot through my arm and i colapsed to the ground. I was a freaking ediot if i thought that that was going to help in anyway. Clutching my arm to my chest, i slowly stood up. But i soon fell yet again, this time staying there. As my eye's closed, i started to cry.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's going to be ok?" An anxious, velvet voice asked from somewhere in the distance.<p>

"She's fine, Edward. Just let her rest, alright," a tinkling voice answered from somewhere behind me. "Maybe you sould go and clear your head. Or go for a hunt or something," she added.

Hunt? What the hell does that mean? I knew that if i stayed quiet, that they would say more, but i was really stiff and need to move. Streching out as far as i could go, it felt like i was on a couch. My joins poped and i sighed in contentment.

Edward laughed under his breath. "Good morning."

I sat up, rubbing my head and the haystack that was no doubt my hair. Dammit, i wish i had a tooth brush. Looking around, i was in a room i didn't reconize. Edward was standing on the far side of the room, leaning against a wall made of pure glass. Alice was standing behind the couch, smiling at me. When i went to rub my eyes, my right hand felt stiff. Looking down, i was surprised to see it wrapped up in a bandge.

"What the...," i mummered.

"We were kind of hopping that you could explain how you sprainged your hand," Alice piped up, coming around to sit next to me.

What the hell? I bearly knew these people but yet they took me in and looked after me, and somehow, it didn't feel wierd. It felt...natural. Like i was part of the family.

"Um, yeah. I don't really remember that much of last night, but i punched a tree."

"You punched a tree?" Edward asked, smiling. He walked over to me and sat on my other side. "I was worried about you."

Alice suddenly shot up and made har way to the door. "I have to, um, go find Jasper." And she was gone, shutting the door behind her. Traitor. Wasn't there some kind of girl code? Never leave a girl hanging, or something like that?

Blushing, i looked anywhere but Edward. "Bella..." He started," I need to know something."

"What?" My natural instince to defend was gone. I felt very safe with Edward, and felt like i could tell him anything.

"What do yoou know about your mother, Renee?"

"Oh." This was not the question i thought he was going to ask. With shock, i realised that i was hoping he would ask me out or something. He probably did't even like me, not when he can have all the girls in school. "I'd rather not talk about it now. If you dont mind."

"Of course," he nodded,, standing up. "I sould let you get dressed. Alice put some clothes in the bathroom for you, so take as long as you need." He moved to the door and slowly pulled it open, like he was reluctant to leave.

"Edward..."

"Yeah." Turning around to face me, his eyes glowed like fire.

"Thank you. For understand, looking after me-when i cant even do that myself," I said, holding up my arm and smiling," and everything else."

What he did next gave me the tiny stred of hope that he felt the same way that i did towards him. He walked over to me, bent down and put his hand on the side of my face. The coldness of his hand made me shiver slightly.

"Always," was he whispered before standing and walking from the room.I sat there for a minute, my heart hammering in my chest. So much was going on lately, soon i was sure it would be to much.

Not wanting to be rude, i sprang to the bathroom and turned the shower on full pelt. After my hair smelled of nothing but strawberries, i jumped out and went to investigate what Alice had given me to wear. First thing i saw was a green flowing dress that went to my knees and had spagetti straps. If it wasn't for the fact that these people were so nice to look after me, i would have walked down stairs-in the towl-and threw this at Alice. Before i walked out the door, i saw something shinning at the foot of the bed-silver high heels with little straps going across them. Shrugging, i kept on walking. I would only go so far as to being nice and polite.

Emmett was walking towards me in the hallway and he raised his hand for a high five. "Hay, whats up."

"Nothing much, just broke my hand is all." I gave him a high five.

"Esme's looking for you," he told me before slipping into a room.

Smiling at how friendly he was, my feet took me to the kitchen where i knew i would find Esme. I was right. She was chopping some kind of fruit and putting it into a glass bowl that Rosalie was holding. Jasper and Charlisle bounced into the room then, Carlisle coming to a halt beside me and Jasper walking to the other side of the room.

"You look lovely," Esme crooned, much to my embarresment.

Edward walked in and light tapped me. "Can i have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Acually Edward, i need to check her hand-." Carlise was cut off by a ringing sound. A tiny silver phone was at his ear, and he was speeking before the other person was. "Renee? What is it?"

Renee? Oh, no, not now. My legs started to wobble, but i refussed to be week and held my ground.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered, taking my hand. "Carlisle, maybe you sould take that elsewhere."

Nodding, he walked out. Edward all but shoved me into the nearest seat and sat beside me. Rosalie walked out behind Carlisle, a smug look on her face. Esme set a big plate of salad and chicken in frount of me. It smelled so good. She informed me that she will be right back, then walked out. Jasper staired at me and a wave of ease spred over me. Edward raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. How wierd. Suddenly, as i was eating, Edward went rigged and shoved away from the table. I was about to get up and follow him, but something told me to stay where i was.

"Whats going on?" I asked Jasper, who was now slowly walking towards me.

"Nothing you need to worry about, im sure." He looked directly at me and i felt sleepy all of a sudden, untill everyone walked back into the room.

Edward sat next to me, Carlisle on my other side and Esme next to him. Rosaile did not come back, instead Alice did, walking past me and sitting next to Edward. Jasper remand standing.

I swollowed. "What's wrong?"

"I was speeking to your mother, Bella. She said she's on her way today. She'll arrive in a few hours," Carlisle said, voice compassionant.

"Does she know im here?" Did Charlie even know i was here? But something told me not to leave, to stay and face this.

"No." Carlisle looked to Esme, then back to me. "Would you like us to drive you home? Or do you want to stay?"

I knew i needed to know what was going on, and this was the moment i've been wishing for for two whole years. No way was i running away. With Edward holding my hand under the table, i sucked in a breath of air. "I'll stay. This should be fun," i added sarcasticly before putting a forkful of salad into my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice, i really don't think it matters what i wear," i tryed explaining for the sixth time.

Alice had all but pulled be from the table to her room as soon as she heard that i was meeting my mother. My belly grumbled-after all, i have only eaten two bits of salad for the past day and a half.

"It always matter what you wear," she growled, before sending me into the bathroom to get dressed. Apparently i already had my own room here, on the second floor, next to Alice's.

"But the dress i was wearing was fine. My...mum...doesn't like dressing up." I was going by what i remembered. She had never liked getting all fancy, but she could be all different by now. Slamming the door behind me so i could get dressed.

"Um, that's what i wanted to talk to you about," Alice said through the door. "Your mum might be different."

"How so?" I asked walking out the door and standing with my hands on my hips.

"Wow, you looked to beautiful."

"Back to the topic," i demanded, folding my arms across my chest. The dress Alice had put me in this time was a little higher then the knee, and i dark red straples.

"Oh, right." She walked over to the couch that was along the west wall. "She will be more pale and...pritty."

"What the hell does that mean?"

She turned towards me with a nervious smile on her face. "She will look more like us, Bella."

"What? You and your family?" Now i was frustrated.

"More or less," she shrugged.

"This makes no sense at all and-Alice?" My voice cut off when she suddenly went still, her eyes widening. She looked past me, her eyes glazing over as she watched something. Turning around, i tryed to see what had her acting to strange. After finding nothing, exept for some normal bedroom stuff, i spun back around and Alice was looking at me.

"I think it's time we to go down stairs," she insisted, seeming a little jumpy.

"Ok...sure." I decided to let it go. If it was something involving me, i trusted her enough to to tell me. Walking past her, a hand snaked out and grabbed me.

"Shoes..."

"Oh, come on," i growned. "Not like we're going anywhere." All she did was look at me untill i sighed, turned around and slid on the three inch black high heels. "Happy?"

"Very," she nodded.

Laughing slightly, i walked out into the hall and ran straight into Edwards chest. He didn't notice me, instead he looked at Alice who was looking at him. He nodded slightly and Alice smiled. What the hell? Alice skipped off. Coughing, i stepped back and turned to walk down the hall. Clearly i was wrong and there was something going on between Alice and Edward. Even after how many times he gave me a sign that he liked me, i judged wrong.

"Bella, where are you going? The stairs are in the oppasite dirrection," he chuckled. After i didn't answer, he ran after me and grabbed my arm. "Whats wrong?"

"Clearly i've been lieing to myself. I need to leave," i said, shaking my head.

"But i though you wanted to see your mum?" he seemed frustrated over something. "I don't understand."

"Your not ment to, ok. Thats how it is for everyone-you wish you can read someones mind, but you can't, alright." My voice was edging up and i knew that if i didn't leave soon, he would say something so sweet that i would melt. Not this time. "No if you don't mind; let me go!"

He dropped his hand and i shoved past him, hoping that my truck was still in the frount yard. "Can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

This time he spun me around so my back was against the wall and his arms were pressed against the wall either side of me. "Thats because you haven't told me anything! You just assume somethings going on-whatever it is-and that might not be the case. Now please, slow down and talk to me." His words were coming out in such a rush that bearly caught any of it.

His face was as hansome as ever; eyes wide, lips parted. All you have to do is lean in, Bella. But i refussed to be appart of whatever game he was playing with his adopted sister, or any other girl.

But my more angry side came out. "The thing is, Edward, that i like you to much and i have no idea whats going on. You obviously don't like me, not when there are so many beautiful girls out there," i addmited in a small voice, looking down.

He was silent for a second, the only thing i could hear was his breathing. I was aware when one of his hands moved from the wall to pull my face up to look him in the eye. "That's what you thing? That i play around with girls and don't care who i hurt in the process?"

All i could do was nod.

"Your wrong. I like you, Bella. More then i can explain, and nobody else. Ok?"

Again i nodded, not trusting my voice.

He sighed in frustration. "How can i make you realise how much i care for you...?" he mused to himself.

Before i knew it, he was taking my face in his hands. His scent made my head swim. When his lips met mine, i couldn't help but throw myself into the kiss. He sighed and started to push me away, ending my trance. His eyes were wild when he staired into mine. My breathing slowly calm down after a few seconds.

"Now im starting to see your point," i pondered.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, walking me to the stairs. His arm suddenly tensed and his breathing stopped. Two minutes later the frount door opened and i heard voices rising up the stairs.

"Renee-."

"Where is she?" She hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you's with a cliff hanger, but i've kinda have to think something up to follow on with.<strong>

**Acually, how about you guys review me what you think sould happen and i'll pick the one that suits my kind of writing style? **

**So please, dont be scared to give me any idea that you my have ;) It'll stay between me and you...**

** :D Review!**


End file.
